Ascendant
by Dreams2Paper11
Summary: Serena has always been determined to become the Champion. Together with the Froakie she has decided on, they'll go farther than any Kalos trainer before. Until, that is, she receives a Ralts instead. And all the while, a dark force stirs from its slumber... Prodigy!Serena.


**A/N: After an unhealthy amount of binge-playing Pokemon Y, this story refused to leave me. One of the things I appreciate the most about Y is how potentially dark it is. I mean, a bloody war? A Pokemon that sucks the life of a 1000 souls just to continue living? A man willing to kill a huge amount of the world's population for the sake of beauty? The fortitude of a character strong enough to push a Pokemon beyond its natural limits to become a Mega Evolution? The possibilities!**

**And as much as I ADORE Froakie, I could never forget one of my favorite Pokemon of all time: Gardevoir. A Pokemon that is ridiculously dedicated to its Trainer AND can Mega Evolve. I don't understand why the Kalos Starters don't get Mega Evolutions, which was a slight demerit on Y's part. So then I started thinking as I was choosing Froakie in my own game, what if you didn't get one of those starters? And then my hyperactive brain was like, "Oh, well who would you get instead?" And Ralts popped into my head. And then I grabbed my laptop and wrote sixteen pages of story on Christmas Eve. (By the way, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!)**

**I also took into account your character in the Pokemon games. You don't speak at all or very little, pretty much beat everyone (if you have a good grasp on how the game works, that is) and go unbelievably far considering your guestimated age in the games. (I set Serena at fourteen for reasons I will delve into later in this chapter.) **

**Look at me, I'm babbling. Enjoy the chapter, and please leave a review!**

* * *

><p>Serena awoke on Monday, April 4th, feeling an odd mix of churning anticipation and electric excitement.<p>

For a long moment, she simply stared upwards at her ceiling, comfortable in her nest of thick blankets and fluffed pillows. There was an old and beaten sticker–a Froakie sticker, if she wasn't mistaken, though it had been torn and faded by age–hanging from the dusty ceiling of her room. As she had just moved into this house, into this _region_, she was unsure as to how it had gotten there. Perhaps the previous occupant had done it. She did remember that the house's old owners had two children. She could envision one of them somehow getting it fixed up there.

Lately, she had taken to staring at it quite often in the late hours, pondering all of the paths of life laid out before her.

She took a deep breath. The air rushed in her lungs, and she held it for a long time before letting it out in one big exhale.

Today was the day.

Her body near trembled with exhilaration, even as she methodically slipped out of the nest and began to pull on the outfit that she had painstakingly laid out the night before. A vast array of thoughts raced through her mind. Her fingers fumbled on the laces.

Today, at fourteen years old, she was becoming a Pokemon trainer.

She twisted her fingers in the sheets, overcome by a flash of intense emotion. She stared at the room, the one she had only come to know and be restful in for a few short weeks. Already she would be leaving it. Although she hadn't really taken the time to appreciate its aesthetically pleasing features, she was already feeling a bit nostalgic for it. In just a few short hours–_hours!–_she would be traveling on the road, without basic amenities such as constant access to running water or electricity.

She stood up. Her new boots were sturdy and well-made, with molded rubber soles for grip and comfortable inlays. Her mother had bought them for her as a last parting gift.

She went downstairs into the living room, satisfied by the solid, confident _taps_ her new shoes made on the wooden staircase. Her mother was seated primly on the sofa, cradling a cup of steaming tea in her calloused hands. Serena's mouth turned up in a small smile when she realized that her mother had chosen to wear a t-shirt with a Rhyhorn cartoon on it.

As a famous retired Rhyhorn racer, Grace Belrose was still quite physically fit at the age of 34. Her slim physique proved deceptive to the wiry, firm muscle that had anchored her to the backs of the volatile Pokemon all those years ago. When Serena was little, she used to ride a broom all around the house, jumping off the top stair to emulate a Rhyhorn's bucking and charging movements, hoping to be just like her mother one day.

Of course, now she realized that her dreams lay on a different path than her mother's, but Grace Belrose had at least managed to impart one truth upon her daughter: while generally quite beautiful in their own way, Pokemon were also powerful, and neither aspect should ever be forgotten.

"Big day today," her mother said as she rose, setting down the cup. Serena accepted the following hug without complaint, fully aware by the tenseness of her mother's muscles that however cheerful she appeared outwardly, she was quite nervous for her daughter on the inside.

She wrapped her arms around her mother's slightly taller frame. "Yeah," she said, closing her eyes and realizing that this might be the last time she would be able to hold her mother like this for a few months.

Her mother pulled away after a second, an inconspicuous sniffle her only leak of emotion. "C'mon then, you're not leaving without some breakfast."

Serena perked up at that. It seemed that no one here in the Kalos region possessed that unique Sinnoh flair towards food, as she and her mother had discovered when searching in vain for a Sinnoh-influenced restaurant. Most food places here were geared towards tourists, being exorbitantly fancy and high-priced.

Serena's mother had already cooked the entire meal, as Serena discovered when she entered the spacious kitchenette. She arched a brow at her mother, who responded with a sheepish laugh.

"I woke up earlier than usual today. I couldn't fall back asleep so I thought I'd make you one last home-cooked meal before you hit the road." She said it cheerfully, but the gloss in her eyes revealed the emotional turmoil beneath. Serena couldn't fault her for it. As a single mother, Grace had raised her all by herself, and Serena, being a serious and thoughtful person by nature, had never really reciprocated the same fiery whirlwind of emotions that her mother was known for. Divided by the rest of the public by her considerable fame, Grace had been mostly dependent on Serena and her Rhyhorn, Pierce, for daily interaction. It was one of the reasons Serena had chosen to wait until she turned fourteen before pursuing her trainer career, instead of the standard twelve years that was the required by most of the regions. She simply wasn't sure if her mother would be able to handle it emotionally.

"You know I'll call you often," she reassured as they began to eat, aiming to placate her mother and ease her into the idea that she really was leaving,

Her mother snorted. A bit of the fire she was known for burned in her remarkably blue eyes. "I'm not fragile," she said defensively. "You know I'll be fine and I know you'll be fine. I can handle it." She gave a short laugh. "Look at us, worrying over me when you're the one leaving. I should be the one asking if _you're _ready to handle it–don't give me that look, yes I know you can."

She sighed and began putting away the dishes. "I just… I don't like the idea of knowing I won't be around to protect you anymore." She flashed her a quick smile over her shoulder. "Pierce doesn't like it either, you know. You'll have to say your goodbyes to him before you skedaddle."

Serena winced. The family Rhyhorn was fiercely protective over her, having been the first Pokemon to ever lay eyes on her as a newborn. Though not generally renowned for intelligence, Rhyhorn were fiercely devoted creatures. Pierce would probably amble down the driveway right after her if she left without making it blatantly clear that she wasn't coming back for a while.

At last, Serena stood before her mother in the entryway of the house, her bag slung over her shoulder. Her mother clasped her by the shoulders, staring at her with a gaze of fierce love and pride.

"Before you leave," she said, smiling brightly. "I'm feeling oddly philosophic today, so I'll let you go with this last warning–while this world may sometimes seem ugly and pointless, everything is worth something. Nothing is without value. The smallest gesture of kindness is the brightest beacon of hope to one another."

She pulled her into one last hug. Serena breathed in the warm, milky scent of her mother and listened attentively.

"The darker the night, the brighter the light," her mother murmured, stroking Serena's crown and placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "Go on. I believe in you. Go for broke!"

Serena withdrew, unable to force away the smile on her face. "I'll make you proud."

Her mother rolled her eyes. "You've already made me proud. From the time you beat up that punk kid heckling Pierce when you were only six, I've been proud." A dangerous glint entered her eyes. Her voice became pleasantly deadly. "And may Arceus himself aid you if you go more than two weeks without checking in."

Serena laughed shortly and left the house. She was aware of her mother watching her from the doorway. She did not look back.

The paved driveway to the house was long and wide. A corral off to the side played home to their Rhyhorn. Serena went up to the sleeping giant fearlessly. Pierce was large for his species, almost up to her chest instead of her stomach, and his well-developed horn demonstrated his age and experience.

"Wake up, Pierce," she whispered, drawing her hand along its plated spine, scratching at its favorite spots. Pierce's answering rumble was loud enough to send vibrations through her chest as he cracked open a brilliantly red eye. When the pupil focused on her, he gave his rough purr that sounded like two slabs of rock grinding together. Serena smiled softly.

"I'm leaving, buddy. It's time for me to go on my journey."

The Rhyhorn woke up fully at that. For a long moment, it was silent, but then it huffed and pushed its snout into her palm acceptingly. Knowing wisdom shone from the depths of his aged eyes. Pierce was too old to race anymore and had been debilitated by a slight vision problem, though his masterful sense of the earth made the problem unimportant. For the last fourteen years, his sole job had been to guard and watch over the growing Serena.

Now, it was her time to leave the nest.

She scratched the base of his horn, where the cuticle overlapped the stone. Pierce's rumbles increased in volume. Serena smiled fondly and gave its flank a solid pat. "Thank you for everything you've done for me over the years. I'll be back eventually, I promise!"

The Pokemon gave a low roar of enthusiastic agreement. Serena laughed and gave him one last scratch before continuing on her way.

Aquacorde Town was only a fifteen-minute walk from Vaniville, a distance short enough that she didn't have to worry about not having a Pokemon for protection. The Pokemon native to the Aquacorde and Vaniville area were generally quite weak, anyway. The temperate climate and long spring seasons of the area combined to form an ideal place for Pokemon raising their young.

She used the time to prepare herself and form a mental catalog of the items in her bag. Her mother had given her a few Potions, and a few extra unused Pokeballs from her past occupation of a trainer, but that was it. Her TM/HM case was empty, as was the container for berries. An extensive map of the Kalos region, along with a guidebook, was tucked into the outer pocket. Her sleeping bag, flint and striker, and water canteen were all packed away in the bag as well. The tote was an extremely useful item that all trainers received upon passing their preliminary Trainer License Test and outdoor survival courses made mandatory by each region. It had been specifically created with almost the same capabilities as a Pokeball–items put in each of the pockets were stored in a small pocket dimension that could hold far more than any normal pack could, without any of the weight of the items. Serena wasn't sure how it worked exactly, but it was an incredibly valuable addition to any trainer's arsenal.

The sun shone brightly overhead, but the temperature was not unbearably hot. Serena let the warmth roll over her face as she reviewed the trains of thought she'd been pursuing ever since her move here.

Which Pokemon would be her starter?

Generally, if the child did not receive a pokemon passed down from his or her parents, they were gifted one by the closest pokemon research lab, free of charge. The variety of Pokemon available to the new trainer was often astounding, but in Kalos specifically, three Pokemon were generally sought after for their rarity and strength in later evolutions; Froakie, whose final form was Greninja, a master of speed and water; Chespin, the grass type that later turned into Chesnaught, a staunch and stalwart guardian; and Fennekin, the fire fox that gained strong psychic abilities in its last form, Delphox.

All had secondary typings, which made it difficult for Serena to choose. Though each starter was strong, their secondary type made them susceptible to quite a lot of types. She'd finally settled on going for Froakie, whose speed would hopefully counter its weakness to five other classifications.

The stone arch acting as the entrance to Aquacorde Town became visible in the distance. Serena kicked up the pace, veins burning hot with anticipation. No matter what starter she ended up getting, she knew she would raise it to the best of her ability.

Aquacorde Town possessed an economy mostly supported by its respectable outdoor cafes and the cropping of comfortable rental homes that bordered a small lake. The southern side of the town was flat, built upon large, cobblestoned terraces cut into a gradually sloping hill. This was where the cafes mostly congregated, and where the letter from Professor Sycamore had told her to meet the other assistants.

Serena nervously ran a hand through her thick honey-blonde hair, checking to see if her small walk had displaced any strands. She hadn't been anxious before, but now, as she entered the circle of shops, the overwhelming weight of her near future pressed heavily upon her slender shoulders.

"Hey!" The exultant shout made her pause, instinctually sweeping the circle with her eyes. A young girl with mocha skin and unusually teal eyes was waving frantically at her. A small cluster of people–Serena counted three others–pulled the girl back down, though she maintained eye contact and waved Serena over. Serena sent her a nervous smile and approached.

One of the boys seated at the table had long black hair that fell in jagged chunks to frame his face, and his eyes were gray and sparkling like slabs of slate imbedded with mica. He directed her a small but no less genuine smile as she smoothed out her folded skirt and took a seat.

The other was drastically, almost painfully young and short, and nearly just as shy-looking. He had a full head of ginger hair with two sidebangs that curved to conceal part of his face. It was as though even his hair was struggling to conceal him. His eyes flicked over to hers and away just as fast as he worried at his collar.

The last boy seemed to be the exact opposite of his much smaller companion. He was tall and bulky with a surprising mixture of muscle and weight. His eyes were wide and excited, as though everything around him amazed him. He leaned over and took her hand as soon as she'd settled, giving it a solid shake and a childish grin.

"Hi there, trainer-to-be! I'm Tierno!"

The peppy girl collapsed dramatically next to her and gave her a high-five that Serena barely brought her palm up to meet in time.

"I'm Shauna," she said. Serena briefly wondered why they needed Ampharos for lighthouses if this girl's smile could fuel all of Kalos. "Wow," she continued, giving Serena a once-over, "you look exactly like what Professor Sycamore described."

"Thanks," Serena said politely, unsure how to respond. How had Professor Sycamore described her so that they would recognize her from a single glance?

The boy with the dark hair and serious slate-gray eyes dipped his head. "Calem," he said simply.

Then they were silent. Serena froze, wondering–oh. Her name. _Duh_.

"My name is Serena," she introduced herself quietly, laying a regal hand over her heart. Her voice came out clear and strong. She'd never had a problem with stuttering before, no matter what she really felt inside. Her mother always told her wistfully that she got her talent for concealing emotion from her father.

Shauna grabbed and shook her hand… again.

"Welcome! This is the meeting place that the Prof. told you about," she said eagerly. Serena smiled politely but couldn't help but notice the large box settled between hers and Tierno's feet. "Hey–you know, we're all already friends here–" she motioned towards the two other boys and herself "–but you're kind of new to us. Maybe we could call you a nickname?"

Serena didn't blink an eye. "I'm fine. I'll get to know you as I am."

Shauna looked taken aback. "Are you sure?"

Tierno pitched in, "How 'bout Serenity? Big Ser? Lady S?"

Serena barely held herself from sighing. "Serena would be fine, thank you."

Calem leaned forward on crossed arms, sending Tierno a friendly but warning look. "Not all of us like nicknames, _O Great and Glorious, the Thundering and Terrific Tierno."_ He added pointedly.

Tierno shuddered. "Worst stage name ever. I get it, I get it. Worked well with the beat of the song, though."

"Um," the small boy spoke up. His voice was high-pitched and tremulous. Serena had to strain her ears to catch it. "I'm Trevor." Serena moved to shake his hand as well, but Shauna interrupted the greeting.

"Hey!" She burst out impatiently, kneeling on her chair with her hands planted on the table. "Can we see the new Pokemon now? I really want to meet my new partner soon!"

Serena felt a flash of relief. Though Shauna could have perhaps phrased it a little more politely, Serena was feeling just as eager to claim her own Pokemon.

Tierno laughed. "Sure, sure. My bad. I know I tend to get going whenever I'm excited. It's kind of a problem. My mom says I get it from my dad, but, you know, it's not my fault–"

"Tierno," Calem interrupted calmly, with a look of disbelief.

A flush crept up Tierno's neck, but he coughed and grinned apologetically. Serena sat back for a moment, taking the time to analyze the group. They all seemed well-knit and close, judging by the easy banter between them. Even Trevor laughed and displayed expression more easily when his friends were speaking. They had tried so hard to introduce her smoothly to the circle of friends, but Serena couldn't help but feel off-key and awkward. They had been friends for years. She had just moved here a week and a half ago.

Trevor brought out the box and flipped open the lid. Serena leaned forward, her musing discarded for the moment. Three polished, well-taken care of Pokeballs were nestled inside, each one settled in a padded indent. A crisply folded piece of stock-paper with lovely handwriting was placed in front of each one: _Chespin, Fennekin, Froakie._

Serena caught Shauna's zealous eyes focusing on the Pokeball containing Fennekin and hid a grin. Looked like there would be little competition for Froakie, then. She caught movement in the corner of her vision and turned slightly. Calem made eye contact with her, his gaze cool and assessing, but still warm. Though his smiles weren't as bright and naive as Shauna's, they were confident and reassuring.

"I think we should let Serena pick first," Calem addressed the whole group, "since she's new. It's only fair."

"I totally agree," Shauna said immediately. She cut her eyes towards Serena and whispered conspiratorially, "As long as you don't pick Fennekin."

"Shauna!" Trevor reprimanded. She grinned and winked at Serena before silencing.

Serena nodded, taking a deep breath. It was awkward to go first, knowing that whatever choice she made limited the others in a fashion. Though she wouldn't pass up the opportunity to get the Pokemon she wanted. She passed her hand over the Pokeballs, curious if any second thoughts would crop up, but none did. She was pleased with her choice. Her fingers molded around the Pokeball containing Froakie.

"I choose Froakie," she said. With rapturous eyes, she lifted the Pokeball out of its dip. It felt right in her palm. Serena couldn't explain it, but she felt something within her instantly connect to the creature she knew lay in stasis inside the ball. A flame of satisfaction burned low in her gut. This was the right choice.

"Great! I call dibs on Fennekin!" Shauna exclaimed, vaulting her petite frame halfway across the table to reach the box. She giggled and withdrew with her ruby and white prize gleaming in her hands.

Calem let out a long-suffering sigh. "First off, you don't "call dibs" on Pokemon. They're our partners. It's not slavery. You only choose Fennekin if Fennekin chooses you. That's why you traditionally see trainers releasing newly caught Pokemon to ask if they want to really join their team."

Shauna shrugged, but seemed to understand.

Done with his impassioned speech, Calem leaned forward delicately and took Chespin's pokeball. "I don't mind going last," he said with a wry grin. "I wanted Chespin anyway." He held the Pokeball to his lips, closing his eyes. "Thank you, Chespin, " Serena heard him whisper almost reverently, "because of you I can be a real trainer."

The mature passion in his voice pleasantly surprised her. Serena was glad to see that she was not the only one raised to respect their partners.

"All right! You guys going to give them nicknames?" Trevor asked loudly. The happiness of a trainer receiving their first Pokemon seemed to be infectious if volume was anything to judge by.

"Ooh! Ooh! Yes, but I wanna see mine first. I bet Fennekin's too cute for me to decide without a look!" Shauna was nearly bouncing in her chair. Her energy was nearly off-putting. Though kind, Serena could see that she had a long way to go before she reached the emotional depth required of a good trainer.

"For once, I agree with Shauna," Calem put in sarcastically, but his tone lacked bite. He was obviously used to handling Shauna's limitless enthusiasm. "Let's see how they look first."

A press of his thumb against the button released a bright red flash. The green and brown form of Chespin landed agilely on the stones. Calem pushed his chair back so that he could face it more easily. The Pokemon gave a confused cry, looking around wildly. Calem caught its attention by leaning down and extending a hand.

"Hello there Chespin," he said in a calm and soothing voice, "My name is Calem. I'm a Pokemon trainer, and I plan to be the best. Will you join me in reaching that goal?"

The Chespin focused on his words. Serena watched recognition flare in its dark eyes. She had forgotten that, unless recalled when unconscious, Pokemon could hear what went on outside of their Pokeball. Perhaps the Chespin had heard Calem's thankful words to it earlier. The Pokemon didn't hesitate before nodding and and placing its brown-furred paw in his hand. A splitting grin lit up Calem's face. He carefully lifted the Pokemon onto his lap, where it began observing the others with curious button eyes.

"Would you like a nickname?" He addressed his lapful. The Chespin paused to think, then gave a soft cry of approval.

"I know your final evolution is a fighting type. How about…Spike?" The Chespin pulled a face, but looked pensive. Noticing this, Calem modified it with, "Chespike?" The Chespin nodded and launched a quill from its head in jubilation. Calem smiled and sat back, stroking the Chespin expertly so that he avoided the soft quills.

"My turn!" Shauna said impatiently. "Okay, Fennekin, come on out!" The red and gold fox Pokemon landed, cat-like, on its paws and settled its fluffy tail in front of its golden-furred legs. A haughty expression frosted its reddish eyes. Hot air ruffled the plumes of fur on its ears.

"Hi Fennekin! I'm Shauna! Let's be friends!" Shauna declared. Despite her less-than-ideal introduction, the Fennekin paused in its apathetic perusal of the others to pay her attention. After a long moment of consideration in which Shauna's megawatt smile failed to dim even the slightest, it dipped its head with all the regality of a princess bestowing a favor on a commoner.

Serena was amazed by the level of intelligence these Pokemon seemed to possess. She always knew they were smart–they had to be, to understand their trainer's commands in battle–but after mainly dealing with just Pierce and the other native, weak Pokemon, she was unused to such quick and understanding responses.

"I'll call you Fluffy!" Shauna told it. The Pokemon froze and seemed to rethink its submission before Shauna frowned and said, "No, that doesn't fit you… how about… Blare? Like Flare, but, you know, with a 'b' because you turn into Braixen…"

The Pokemon thought it over before shooting a small spark over its head in approval. Shauna pumped a fist into the air. "Yes!"

"All right, guys, let's give Serena a chance," Tierno cut in before Shauna could leap out of her chair to begin a victory dance. Serena shot him a grateful look before raising her own Pokeball to her lips, remembering Calem's speech.

"Hello there," she whispered. The Pokeball seemed to heat in her hand. "My name is Serena. I'm so glad to meet you. Together, we'll become Masters." A fierce determination welled up inside her. "I promise."

She pulled it away and swept her thumb over the catch. A bright flash of red light, and a shape emerged.

She froze. That was most certainly not a Froakie.

This new Pokemon was white and mint-green patterned, with a curved horn protruding from its forehead. She couldn't see its face, but the little figure couldn't be more than a foot and a half tall. Also… was that a dress?

"Uhhhhhhh…" Tierno said, obviously taken aback. He looked at Trevor in confusion. "If I'm not mistaken, Trevor, is that–"

"A Ralts? Yes, it is." Trevor had his head in his hands. He shook it desolately at Tierno's voice. "I can't believe it, Tierno. We told the prof. to double-check! We _told _him! Twice!"

"I'm confused," Serena broke in. "I thought... " she trailed off. Somehow it seemed disrespectful and mean to say that she had wanted a different Pokemon in front of the carefully watching–or so she assumed–Ralts.

"I know, I know," Tierno moaned. "I'm so sorry, Serena. The Professor can get a little scatter-brained when he's working on something, and right now he's deep in the middle of some new research project of his. I can't believe he put the wrong Pokeball in there, though. Honestly, the Professor has really outdone himself this time…" he cast a hesitant look towards the patiently waiting Ralts. "Do you want to… um…" he motioned towards the Pokeball and pulled a face.

Serena paused. The Ralts turned its crown in her direction. Before she could say something, it ambled forward gracefully. She couldn't see any feet or legs underneath the dress-like hood. Was it levitating over the ground? It stretched out a small arm and gently touched Serena's knee.

Instantly, a flood of emotions distinct from her own washed over her. Uncertainty, hope, warm feelings… her knee twitched in surprise and the flow broke off. The Ralts simply stood there, peering up at her, but now Serena could not pretend that she didn't know how it felt. She had experienced each of those emotions vicariously… or, now that she thought about it, not so vicariously. After all, most of the feelings she sensed from it were the ones she felt herself lately. The kinship resonated between them.

"Serena?" Calem questioned, eyes bright with interest as he examined the Ralts with a sharp eye. He had not missed the exchange.

"I'm okay," she said. Her voice only shook slightly, though from awe, not fear. She had never met this Pokemon before, but now, with just one touch, to think that it could establish an emotional connection with her, however weak, was monumentally impressive.

The words tumbled from her mouth before she could pause to think about them, though she did not regret them at all.

"I'm keeping it. Her. It's a her."

She wasn't sure how she knew that, but at her declaration, the Ralts performed a gleeful twirl.

"You sure?" Trevor pressed. "That's your partner for life, you know."

She smiled the brightest she had in a long while, feeling inexplicably cheerful. She suspected it had something to do with the psychic-fairy type swaying in an elegant dance beside her. "I'm completely sure."

"She's so cute!" Shauna gushed. "Look at her little dress! How adorable!" The Ralts puffed up at her words and did another exuberant spin for their amusement.

"You're pretty lucky," Calem observed, playing around with the empty Pokeball in his hand. Chespike leaned over his loose arms and began chirping to the Ralts, who responded with soft croons. They seemed to know each other. "Ralts eventually turn into Gardevoir, which is a pretty powerful psychic/fairy type with only a few weaknesses. And that one seems particularly strong, if what I think happened just took place. Not many Ralts that young can establish emotional connections with their trainers so quickly."

Serena grinned in delight. "We'll get even stronger," she vowed, unable to keep a lid on her sudden enthusiasm. The Ralts crooned loudly in agreement, her tone gentle and strong.

"You gonna nickname it?" Tierno asked. He leaned down as he spoke and extended a large fist to the Ralts, who patted it uncertainly before responding with an appropriate fist-bump, of sorts.

Serena held out her arms. The Ralts toddled over to her, falling into her arms with a satisfied purr. Her dress folded over her arms as she lifted the light body. The dress had a small split down the middle. Serena supposed the two halves were actually her legs. Winding her arms around her neck like a young child, the Ralts nuzzled her cheek fondly. This close, Serena could see under her green hood. Warm red eyes stared back at her, showing a surprising depth of emotion and intelligence. Its miniature pink mouth stretched in a small smile.

"What name would you like?"

The Ralts tapped her arms against her mouth, clearly thinking hard. The horn on her head glowed briefly, which made Shauna gasp.

She crooned softly again and touched her arm against Serena's cheek. The name floated to Serena's consciousness like a forgotten memory from long ago.

"She wants the name Moira," Serena said slowly, puzzling through the warm feelings flooding towards her. Moira's body grew warmer at her voice.

"Moira?" Tierno asked, confused.

"Among ancient Hoennites, the name Moira meant fate, or the personification of fate," Trevor explained smartly, looking very impressed. "Your Ralts–sorry, Moira–seems pretty well-developed, Serena. Turns out you're pretty lucky!"

"Yeah!" Shauna interjected, laughing. "Maybe you could say it was _fate!"_

Ignoring her horrible joke, Trevor spoke up again. "We also have something else from Professor Sycamore. This will help you greatly on your journey." He dug into his own bag–from what Serena could see, it look very neat and ordered inside–and withdrew three sleek red tablets. Serena recognized them instantly as Pokedexes.

"Pokedexes!" Calem exclaimed, looking caught off-guard for the first time. "I don't believe it! The Professor is too generous."

"Um," said Trevor, raising his voice to capture everyone's attention once again. He seemed to regret it a moment later when four pairs of eyes swung onto him. He shrank back but continued, "The Pokedex is a high-tech device that allows you to instantly look up any Pokemon that you encounter. It tells you what moves a Pokemon knows, what moves it can know, what it evolves into, what gender it is… useful stuff like that."

"Awesome!" Shauna said. She grabbed it and immediately began flipping through its settings and registering her trainer I.D.

"Thank you," Serena said demurely as Tierno passed it to her. Moira cooed at the Pokedex, very clearly enthralled with its lustrous shine.

"Hey, be sure to stop in with the Professor at some point. I know he sent a letter to your mom in advance, but it's only common courtesy to thank him in person at some point," Calem advised as he stood up, Chespike settled in his arms. Shauna followed his example, Blare held tightly to her chest. The Pokemon's nose was twitching, drawing in scents from all around it.

Serena smiled as they began to pack up and drift away, Trevor and Tierno walking together and beginning a discussion about their favorite Pokemon types. Calem tipped his hat in her direction before jamming his hands into his pockets and ambling off to the road exiting Aquacorde Town. Serena tucked her hair behind her ear and flashed Moira another smile. She couldn't quell her good mood even if she wanted to. Sure, in a weird twist of fate she didn't get the Pokemon she originally wanted, but she was satisfied with what she ended up with. Beyond satisfied, actually. Moira already appeared to be highly in-tune with her psychic capabilities. She had no doubt that when older and more developed, she'd be a real monster on the battlefield.

"Hey! Serena! Let's battle before you go!" Shauna challenged, grabbing her arm. Serena frowned and looked at Moira.

"You up for a battle?"

The Ralts chirped its approval. Serena set the Pokemon down, still frowning. She'd hoped to get in a bit more experience before entering Moira into an actual battle, but this was certainly a way to get her feet wet, so to speak. She flipped open the Pokedex and pressed the scan button, holding it in front of Moira as it got a good read.

"Ralts, the Feelings Pokemon," the Pokedex announced in an automated voice. "This Ralts is female and knows the moves Growl, Confusion, Double Team, and Teleport." Serena's frown intensified. Moira only knew one offensive move, although Confusion was certainly a solid attack. Teleport would be extremely handy on the battlefield, however, and could help her evade attacks while preparing Confusion.

"You really think we should do this here, in the middle of town?" Serena asked. A few people lounging in the shade of the cafe tables' umbrellas were watching them with interest. One cheered her on when she made eye contact.

Shauna shrugged, apparently finished checking Blare's own moveset. "They're still pretty young. I don't think they'll be able to do much damage to each other or the town."

"If you're sure," Serena answered, and then, at Moira, "You ready Moira?"

Moira shivered in delight at the name and threw up her arms. Shimmering blue energy danced along her body like lightning bolts. Taking that as a yes, Serena slid into a defensive stance, feet planted firmly apart as Moira danced in front of her.

"You're older than me, so I'll start," Shauna announced childishly, grinning. Serena tensed in preparation. She almost couldn't believe it. She was starting her first real Pokemon battle.

"Blare, use Ember!" Shauna directed, her easygoing smile taking on a competitive twist.

"Dodge it with Teleport, then Double Team!" Serena ordered immediately, having anticipated the attack. Ember was no doubt Blare's strongest move. Shauna had made a mistake in revealing it so early.

Moira obeyed perfectly. She twisted into a slow, uncaring spin as the stream of extremely hot air and sparks flew towards her, the waves of heat strong enough to make the surrounding air shimmer. Moira warped from existence right before it connected, appearing almost instantaneously ten feet away, completely out of the danger zone. Her form blurred as illusory copies warped into existence around her, each one smiling and dancing without a care in the world. Blare recoiled, ears flattening as its glaring eyes shifted from copy to copy.

Shauna's face puckered into a concentrated frown. "Don't be fooled, Blare! Use Tail Whip!"

The haughty expression instantly melted from the Fennekin's muzzle. It chased its wagging tail in a circle, cutely biting at the tip. Moira cooed, her posture slackening.

"Moira, use Confusion!" Serena ordered in satisfaction a teeth-showing grin overtaking her grim countenance. Though Moira had unconsciously lowered her defense in response to the cute, unalarming display, it had no real effect on the battle. Confusion was a long-reaching attack that did not require extreme closeness to the target. As long as Moira could fend it off with repeated mental jabs, this battle was as good as over.

Moira's scarlet eyes glowed with blue psychic force. Her horn flashed as well, almost like a clap of lightning. Blare was surrounded by an envelope of the energy a moment later that jerked it back on its hind paws. It panicked, throwing embers left and right, but lost its aim and concentration as Moira exerted severe mental pressure. Moira's copies flitted around the helpless figure, distracting it and preventing it from choosing one target.

"Break the hold! Use Scratch!" Shauna shouted, clearly as unbalanced as much as Blare. Serena couldn't fault them. Many young Pokemon were not exposed to the elusive Psychic type until much later in their lifetime. Though Blare would eventually turn into a Delphox after a good amount of solid training, its young form could not tap into the Psychic potential that its genes later provided. Moira clearly had the advantage.

At last, though, Blare's squirming weakened the mental hold long enough for it to spit a stream of embers right at the real Moira, by either intuition or some stroke of luck. Moira was forced to teleport to avoid the painful cinders. Her concentration slipped and the bubble of pulsating energy dissipated. Blare fell back onto all fours, trembling in pain.

A flicker of pity struck Serena as she noticed the exhausted state of the Fennekin. This was most likely its first battle. It had never built up an endurance and the wild flinging of Embers left and right had clearly drained it of energy, whereas Moira had not wasted a single movement.

Shauna clearly knew where this was going. "No!" She cried out. "Uh–get in close, use Scratch!"

"Stop it with Confusion." Serena countered calmly. Moira mirrored her determined stance and playfully allowed the charging Fennekin to sprint within striking distance. Its claws glowed a bright white as energy was sent to reinforce them and make them diamond-hard. A good blow from those formidable weapons would be enough to make any sufficiently weak wild Pokemon think twice about fighting it. Any niggling doubts Serena had about Shauna's readiness to strike out on her own faded. Blare seemed fierce enough to protect its trainer.

Just as the Fennekin bunched its hindquarters to make a spectacular leap, Moira unleashed the building energy within her. Blare was ripped to a halt mid-air by the pervasive blue energy once again. Its eyes widened in surprise and defeat. With what looked like little effort, Moira slammed it into the stones. A pained yelp signaled Blare's defeat. Shauna withdrew her Pokemon, looking close to tears.

The watchers from the cafes cheered and Serena heard several congratulations tossed her way before the diners turned back to their food and coffee.

"I'm so sorry Blare," Shauna said thickly, looking a little embarrassed by the attention. "I wasn't very good at directing you. Maybe battling isn't my call after all."

"Don't be stupid," Serena said briskly. "Nobody's perfect when they start out. You're just limited right now by Blare's moveset and your own inexperience. You can only get stronger from here." She moved to withdraw Moira into her Pokeball, but realized that Moira had taken no damage, though she seemed tired from the respectable amount of mental exertion.

Shauna perked up at Serena's reassurement. "That's true." She shook her head in awe. "Man, Serena, you're crazy good. Here's the prize money. You really earned it." She dug into her purse as she crossed the slightly blackened cobblestones. Serena wasn't concerned about the damage. Due to Blare's young age, the Embers had a bit of stamina but lacked power. The next rain shower would wash away the soot marks.

Serena grimaced as Shauna held out a crumpled fistful of bills. "Really," she said, hands up to ward off the money, "I don't need it. That was just a practice battle." The thought of accepting money from the young girl for what was honestly a pretty pathetic battle disturbed Serena. She could survive on the sum that her mother had given her until she encountered more experienced foes.

Shauna snorted. "If that was just a practice battle then I'd hate to see when you and Moira are really trying. Just take it. My mom and dad are both Pokemon Research Aides of Professor Sycamore, so we're pretty well off. Not trying to brag or anything, but I'll be more than fine."

Serena hesitantly accepted the bills and counted quickly in her head. She'd received five hundred Poke Dollars from Shauna for the brief scuttle. It wasn't too great an amount–a mere potion was 300 alone–but it would certainly help.

She sent Shauna an uncomfortable smile. "Thanks."

"You earned it," Shauna sighed, but recovered her good mood in a matter of seconds. "I'm gonna show my mom and dad Blare and then be off. See you around, okay?" She raced off before Serena could reply.

"You okay, Moira?" Serena checked once she'd gone, lowering herself to one knee in order to see under the Ralts' hood and meet her eyes. Moira tipped her head in a nod, a decidedly human gesture that took Serena aback. She rationalized it a moment later. It was obvious that Moira had been around people before. As an intelligent Psychic type with a distinctly humanoid form, it would be no trouble at all picking up such mannerisms.

She grinned. "You were fantastic! Your Teleport is going to be so useful once we get it down pat!" The Ralts mimicked her grin after a moment and waved her arms excitedly, nearly hopping up and down. With one last burst of psychokinetic energy, she launched herself into Serena's chest. Her solid weight sent Serena back a half-step before she steadied herself.

Serena's heart was beating like crazy, adrenalin from the battle still racing through her veins. Though the battle might not have been particularly thrilling or difficult, it had helped Serena to learn more about her Pokemon and Moira's strengths and weaknesses. Though Moira possessed enough moves meant to confuse or evade an opponent, she severely lacked a variety of moves meant for attacking. That would change in time, but for now, Moira would have to train hard to increase her mental endurance and power.

She methodically rearranged Moira's small arms around her neck, already growing used to the warm body hanging off of her neck. A surge of fascinated affection bubbled inside her. Moira's head tilted and Serena felt a weak pulse through her mind. It was like someone had taken a soft tissue and brushed it gently over her eyes. Feelings of curiosity and hopeful affection trailed in the wake of the mental touch.

Serena closed her eyes briefly, marveling at the ease with which they communicated, despite only knowing each other for less than an hour. She had never put much thought into how strong the bond between a trainer and a psychic type could be. As Moira was proving, apparently it would grow quickly and with strength.

Serena began to walk, following the same path that Calem had taken to exit the Town. Route 2, also known as Avance Trail, began just beyond the ring of cafes. Avance Trail was a short and straightforward path, bordered by Aquacorde's river, that led into the green depths of Santalune Forest. Serena expected to spend two nights max in the forest before taking Route 3 to Santalune Forest, where she would challenge her first gym leader.

The excitement came back full force. Serena wondered at how she had managed to live so long without the thrill of a battle running through her body. Now that she had a taste, she knew somewhere within herself that she wouldn't stop. It came as easy as breathing. It felt like she had finally found something that she had been missing her whole life.

Moira agreed, if her approving croon was anything to go by.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *singing* All I want for Christmas is a review... no, doesn't quite have the same ring to it...**


End file.
